Golden War
by Socially Suicidal
Summary: The effects of war and lust for power devastated her, but she found them beautiful. Shippuden Fourth Shinobi War GaaSaku Drabble Spoilers for chapters 547-548 and a little from chapters 562-563 of the manga


_Summary: _The effects of war and lust for power devastated her, but she found them beautiful. Shippuden Fourth Shinobi War GaaSaku (Spoilers for Chapter 547-548 and a little from Chapter 562-563 of the Manga)

Golden War

By Socially Suicidal

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Naruto.

Immediately aware of his slightly distant, distracted state after his battle with his father, Sakura quickly aided the Kazekage in moving behind a dune some distance away from the combat. After leaning him against the mass of earth, the medic quickly began a basic sweep for any major injuries. She immediately set to work on his slightly twisted and tentatively placed left leg. Soothing the sprained tendon with her chakra, Sakura glanced up to her patient's face to assess his level of pain.

The distant expression had not faded on his face and as he stared definitely at nothing she noticed a red tinge to his pupiless eyes. She squinted disbelievingly. If it had been anyone but the Regimental Commander of the Allied Shinobi forces and the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village before her, the kunoichi would have sworn those were tear stains marking the length of his narrow face.

He shifted and suddenly the late afternoon sunlight reflected from his skin an odd, otherworldly radiance that set his face aglow with incandescence that stretched down the narrow length of his nose, bounced across the plains of his cheekbones and glided over his hard jawline. She stared, overwhelmed, as his brow furrowed and the bouncing light concentrated between eyes seemingly lost in the sea of celestial luminosity garnishing his face. The strands of deep maroon hair that dusted his forehead too had the grainy substance mirroring the light and setting his red scar aflame. Bewildered emerald eyes swept back down over the plains of his hard, glowing face to the hard set of his mouth.

It took her a moment to get over her astonishment and realize the Kazekage had caught her gaze several moments ago and was intently watching her as her eyes roamed over his face blatantly. She felt her cheeks burn as she snapped her attention back to his newly healed leg under her hands. Several moments of silence passed by, her awareness full of the nearby sounds of battle and Gaara's still slightly labored breathing. She moved from his leg to his sleeve, stained and hard with dry blood.

"Gaara," she murmured, eyes now trained on the gash she was focused on healing, continuing when she heard a soft grunt in acknowledgment, "why did you leave the gold dust in your armor if it is heavy enough to slow down your sand?"

After many seconds had passed, Sakura lifted her gaze to his face, curious at what kept him from replying, only to be met by sea foam orbs staring intently back at her. She held his gaze and, after what felt like several moments had passed, had almost decided he was going to ignore her question until he glanced up over her head to look somewhere far behind her as he spoke up in a soft, but decided, voice.

"The gold is… strong and tough… Heavy, in some instances, and it hinders my sand's attacks. But, it is durable and hard, serving as a valuable asset for protection. Under damaging circumstances, such as attacks that will breech my shields during this war, it is far more valuable than sand and its potency, ultimately, compensates for its burden on my speed.

"If, in the quest for such strength and protection, the gold slows me, it is valued enough to be worth it." He redirected his scrutiny from the distant landscape to Sakura's face and found her staring back at him intently, brow furrowed and opening her mouth before quickly closing it and shaking her head.

"However," he interrupted before she could voice whatever ailed her thoughts, "I can recognize your doubt, and I agree with it, for war and the desire for strength is often a cloud that hinders judgment and create dangerous weapons, both for the enemy and the wielder. Such decisions made under these circumstances have, in the past, indeed proven devastating, I agree with you."

The Kazekage stood, nodding to her in thanks for her medical attention, before swiftly turning on his heel and approaching where his comrades were engaged in a battle with Uchiha Madara, who had just been blasted with an impressive technique by the beautiful Mizukage.

"But, Gaara!" Sakura blurted out, having yet to move from her kneeling position on the ground. He paused, glancing at her over his shoulder with impressive patience, "I've seen things… like war, or the desire for power, create some… devastatingly beautiful things."

His eyes widened, and he was unable to respond as he heard his name being called by a frantic Naruto. Whipping his head back around, the young Regimental Commander sent a wave of sand directly in the aid of his comrade, rushing over to the fray to lend proper assistance. The medic took a deep breath and allowed herself a millisecond of relaxation before acting in likeness and joining her fellow medics.

Fair cheeks remained flush for the duration of the battle, a result not of the harsh desert sun or the exertion of battle, but of a subconscious knowledge that a certain Kage would be seeking her out at the medical base with many inquiries she was not entirely prepared to respond to later that evening.

**_Go forth and Review._**


End file.
